The invention falls within the field of framing and relates, more precisely, to a machine enabling the frames to be assembled automatically.
It is known that, in order to produce a frame from framing mouldings, a certain number of successive operations have to be carried out. Thus, in the first place, the mouldings have to be bevelled to the dimensions required for the frame. Then, these cut mouldings are placed together two by two to form a corner, and held thus firmly in place so that they can be fastened together. When two corners have been fastened, they then have to be positioned against one another for a further fastening operation. Then the frame obtained is moved from the work table to make room for another assembly operation.
The operations, which are carried out manually, using tools such as cutting members, supporting stops and fastening heads, require the operator to perform a series of manipulations and positioning operations that are tiresome, delicate and time consuming, to the detriment of cost effectiveness. Document FR 2 674 789 discloses a process for obtaining articles using these operations.
The processes thus used hitherto do not permit the swift series assembly of frames, although this is increasingly in demand, in particular in the fields of information and advertising, and, more precisely, industrial frames, frames for photographs, etc.
The invention aims to overcome these drawbacks by providing an automatic machine for assembling frames, adaptable to different types of moulding, capable of producing frames of all sizes using fasteners of suitable size and shape.
The main object of the invention is thus an automatic machine for assembling frames using cutting members, supporting stops and fastening heads, which machine comprises two independent fastening stations, the first station, which is designed to assemble the corners of the frames separately and successively, being provided with two cutting heads displaceable in two orthogonal directions for cutting the mouldings forming the corners of the frame, as well as with a fastening head and devices for holding said mouldings in place, the second station, which is designed for final assembly of the frame, being provided with two fastening heads and devices for holding in position the corners produced by the first station, and transfer mechanisms being provided to move the corners from the first station to the second one, and to move out the finished frame.
According to particular characteristics of the invention, bead feeding mechanisms are associated with the cutting heads.
Furthermore, the fastening heads are mounted on a mobile plate with which a fastener dispenser is associated. Finally, advantageously, the devices for holding the mouldings at the first station are constituted by stops that are perpendicular to one another and located in the vicinity of one another, as well as by clamping jaws in the angle formed by the stops.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the fastening heads of the second station are installed facing each other along the diagonal of the frame to be produced and also mounted on mobile plates which are each associated with a fastener dispenser.